


Haircut

by nikdy_nezistis_kto_som



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New hair, demestic, real short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikdy_nezistis_kto_som/pseuds/nikdy_nezistis_kto_som
Summary: Bucky has a new haircut, how does Steve react?





	Haircut

“You don't like my hair” Bucky announced, ten minutes into his duty of washing the dishes. Steve was helping him dry them.

“What? No-”

“I can see it.” He griped the plate in his hand a little too hard.

“That's not at all th-” Steve, unfortunately, was cut off by upset Bucky again.

“Your face is like an open book Steve. Quit pretending.” Was it sadness? Was it anger? Was it disappointment? A mix of it all perhaps.

“...”

“...”

“I... I love you hair Buck.” Steve said quietly. Sincerely. Slowly to not to disrupt his boyfriends feelings. Only for him to hear it. Even though nobody else was in the room with them. Not in the whole apartment.

“Than why do you keep staring at it like a fucking idiot and let me feel bad?”

"I didn't expect the change. ‘S all. You look great Buck. You look younger.” That was true. Bucky woke up this morning as usual but instead of going for a morning jog, he went to a salon down the road. You could say it was spontaneous.

“...you ain’t too bad yourself.” Bucky murmured after a while. Blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Huh?” The blond looked at him. Curious.

“Nothing...” Little smile was playing on his face. Visible. No hair to cover it, hide behind.

Steve glanced at him from under his eyelashes. Smile playing on his face too.

"You planning on finishing the dishes? I can hear the water getting cold."

"Punk." Bucky bumped their hips together.

"Jerk." Steve did not move away. He kept stand by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta. Plus I think I have like a zillion mistakes in this so pls point them out for me?


End file.
